


Let it Snow

by alliaskofyou



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Parenthood, Parenthood, Parents, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 5 of Shance Fluff Week: Warm/ColdShiro and Lance cuddle as snow falls.





	Let it Snow

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

“It’s really coming down out there, isn’t it?” Lance asks from beneath the pile of blankets he masterfully wrapped around himself.

 

Empty mugs of hot chocolate rest on the end table, and their chocolate lab, Pancakes, named by their three year old Micah, rests on the floor at Lance’s feet.

 

_But the fire is so delightful_

 

Shiro turns to smile at Lance. “Yeah, I believe we’re supposed to get six inches.”

 

“The kids are going to love that.” Lance smiles at the thought of Micah and their younger daughter, Niko, tackling each other in the snow, having a snowball fight, building a snowman. “You called off work tomorrow, right?”

 

_And since we’ve no place to go_

 

“I did.” Lance’s grin is bright and Shiro can’t help but return it. Shiro walks to the edge of the couch and laughs lightly at how expertly Lance has sandwiched himself into the mounds of blankets. “Is there room for me?”

 

Lance’s eyes seem to twinkle in the dimming firelight. “Always.”

 

_Let it snow let it snow let it snow_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! : )
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
